


a song dedicated to the memory of stormy the rabbit

by boffy



Series: welcome to new york but its the apocalypse and not new york [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute Bafoons, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesia, Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Cannibalism, Emotional Baggage, Found Family, Gen, God i hate the way knives is spelt, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kidnapping, Knives, Memory Loss, Morons, Off Camera Beating, Unresolved Trauma, Zombie Apocalypse, but still warning, guys its a zombie apocalypse ofc theres gonna be violence, im bad at writing gore tho so its gonna be meh, no beta we die like the pit cows, the kids need therapy, this is a lot more lighthearted then it sounds i swear, video game addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: tommyinnit set his status to 'kidnapped pogchamp pls come help me boffy boffy plea'boffy: what the fuck(or, tommy and boffy are roommates during the apocalypse and boffy has to save his ass from a few adults tommy seems to know far too well and not at all)
Relationships: Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: welcome to new york but its the apocalypse and not new york [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207511
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	a song dedicated to the memory of stormy the rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol im on a writing spree rn so uhm . here u go <3  
> ((HI DOOMED HI RAS ILY !!! HAVE A ZOMBIE APOC FIC THAT TOOK ME FAR TOO LONG <3))

boffy chews on the lollipop stick, the candy long gone by now, cursing around it as he fails yet another tomodachi life date. he groans, rage quitting the game without bothering to save. it doesn’t matter, tommy has like eighty copies of the game, there’s bound to be a save file that's near where he was anyway. boffy jumps up from the sitting on his feet position, wobbling slightly, and stabilizes himself before dropping down again to hang his legs off the ledge of the tall hotel building. he stares down at tommy on the abandoned city streets, thanking god for blessing him with a lack of a fear of heights, as the older bashes in a yet another zombie head. boffy laughs, carving another tally into the rotting wood plank left behind by one of the old visitors of the hotel. boffy glances down at the ds abandoned beside him, checking the time before promptly slamming a button. a siren wails, echoing throughout the city, and tommy drops the bat on command. boffy looks at the plank, looks back at the time, and looks back at the plank. boffy watches tommy sit down on the ground and inspect the zombie's body, before taking out a carving knife and chopping on of its fingers off. boffy winces as tommy starts to eat the finger leisurely, but is forced to look back when he feels tommy stare at him expectantly.

“you’re one off beating your record! do better next time dumbass!” boffy yells down. he thinks tommy’s yelled back, his mouth moved, but the speech wasn’t audible from where he was.

“what!?” tommy flips him off and yells louder,

“FUCK YOU BITCH!!!!”

boffy throws the plank down the side of the building in response, aiming for tommy’s head and throwing as hard as he could. tommy yelps audibly as he narrowly avoids it, and attaches himself to the side of the building's rusty fire escape, climbing up it quickly to get to the roof like a feral squirrel. boffy screeches, and runs through the roof door, slamming it and locking it shut before tommy gets a chance to get through with him. he laughs at the slamming of tommy’s fists against the shut door and races to get to the hotel room he and tommy have called home since january. he flops onto the bed, curling up over the covers. air conditioning has worked on and off since march and with limited water and danger around every corner, you don’t want to risk heat stroke. tommy’s laughs become audible from outside the window, muffled until he creaks it open, the light of the moon drifting into the dark room. he quiets down, boffy already close to blacking out from sleep as the adrenaline fades. he grumbles to himself about boffy taking the bed and he’ll have to take the uncomfy sofa bed. boffy says something incoherent and drags tommy down onto the bed, pushing him to the other side away from him.

“get over there and don't touch me, mkay? mkay.” boffy flops back over, letting tommy free from his grasp, and begins snoring quietly. tommy blinks into the rapidly coming close night, because even almost asleep, boffy is blunt and rude and mean as ever. tommy snorts, dragging a pillow up off the ground and bringing it to his chest and lies a foot and a half away from boffy. he falls asleep just as fast, the constant murder of zombie after zombie as well as the scaling back down the building to jump through having tired him out. the groans of more zombies and the chittering and chirping of whatever animals are left in the almost fully abandoned city drift through the window, soft ambience for the friends sleeping in the hotel room out of their reach. the boys drift closer together through the night, their brains aching for human comfort. when tommy wakes up at dawn, with the sun and slaps boffys arm to scare him awake, they will untangle each other from the others arm. boffy will crack a joke _(“clingyinnit”)_ and tommy will snark back, faking anger _(“shut the fuck up or i’m cooking vegan for the next week.”)_ and boffy will run out to find snacks or weapons or little items he can steal from abandoned storefronts, grabbing whatever portable video game console from the hotel room for the road. it’s a normal day, a routine, but it’s a good day, and it was a good yesterday.

-

it doesn’t last, boffy finds out, as he comes home to shattered glass over the floor. it’s not out of the ordinary for tommy to break things, especially windows and things of glass, but he hates mess. it was strange when boffy first met him, his adverseness to disorganization seemingly out of character for a boy as loud and chaotic as tommy, but eventually it becomes just another trait of tommy that boffy has come to adapt to. still, tommy never leaves broken litter out on the floor, and there’s enough signs of struggle within the broken door and bullet holes in the walls and stray bullets on the ground. 

boffy grimaces, and fishes out an extra backpack from the closet. tommy had called it an emergency pack, just in case they lose the other ones. boffy thought it was silly, they weren’t going to lose them and who would steal backpacks from them in an abandoned city, but tommy always had backups. too used to losing thing, boffy supposes, as he digs out a gun and bullets from the bag. boffy’s hand catches on a lighter, and he instinctively turns around, looking for tommy. he frowns slightly before quickly shoving the lighter in his pocket. tommy wouldn’t have to know, it would be fine. he shakes his head, and straightens up, slinging the backpack over his shoulders and patting the pockets of his pants to make sure he had the weapons on him. he hurriedly boards up the windows, pinning cloth over them. he rushes out the door, grabbing tommy’s switch lite and praying to whatever god is left that is doesn’t rain and cover up whatever trail boffy could find. the stairs of the hotel creak under him as he bounces down, sounding like they had aged decades in the few months since tommy and boffy had first shown up for the school trip. 

boffy swings open the doors, bringing the attention of tens of zombies to him. _figures_ , he thinks to himself, _the intruders attract the zombies but i have to deal with them._ he’s well trained in killing them, one of the only ones in his class to overcome the grief of the mass murder of their peers and go outside to fight off zombies and get food and water. they were lucky, he supposes, most people had left the boring city for holidays, so there were few others that could be considered competition for food and supplies. most of them died anyway, which is morbid, but true. the city had mostly been home to older people, who left for warmer areas for vacation. they were protected by the government during the first lockdown, heard over the radio when radios still worked. they’re all probably dead now. tragic, but boffy has bigger things to worry about. he’s no tommy, not skilled, or insane for that matter, to go in guns ablazing with no plan. he’s rudely interrupted by a groan of a zombie far too close for comfort, and his eyes widen. if the other zombies heard the groan, boffy is dead meat.

he inhales, and smashes his gun over the closest zombie’s head. he winces at the cracking sound of the rotten bone clashing with metal, because no matter how long it’s been or how many he’s killed, he’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to the noises of death. he shakes his head, he’s getting spacey and there’s still at least 20 zombies right across the way who haven't noticed him yet but soon will. he hides behind a barrel, tapping his fingers against the side of the bag. he wants to save his bullets for whatever's gotten tommy, but he’ll probably die if he goes in with blunt force, or at the very least take so long the trail will be gone. his fingers catch on the lighter in the pocket, and he pauses. he quickly opens the pocket, dragging out the lighter and clutching it tight in one hand. with the gun practically sticking to his other hand with sweat, he crawls over to a nearby gas station, farther away from the zombies but he’ll be spotted if even one of them turns around. he grips a half empty gas can with the hand holding the gun, curling his fingers in a strange way. he winces in pain, but uncaps the gas can and throws it over the zombies blocking the road where he needs to be. they groan in confusion, slowly turning to see boffy, but they are too late. boffy turns to the lighter and lights it up, but hesitates and lights a nearby stick on fire and throws it into the masses. 

they light up with more groans, this time in anguish and boffy grins. he’s missed this, he’s missed this so much. he knows the pyromania he has is dangerous, and he knows the tommy and the other people in his life before all this happened worked so hard to help him get out of the spiralling warmth of the addiction but the feeling of fire so close yet so far feels perfect and the others are probably dead anyway. he smiles at the slowly flickering out flames, but when a drizzle starts to form over over his head and he spots a shine in the muddy dust of the road, he moves a bit faster. as he wanders closer, he sees the casing of a bullet in the road and tire tracks. 

_too fucking easy._

-

it’s ironic that the one day tommy doesn't wake up at the crack of dawn and immediately start working, the one day boffy goes out early without him, is the day that someone shows up. shows up and kidnaps him, by the way, just so he’s clear. he’s in the back of a car, hands tied behind his back and mouth covered and gagged. the man in the front seat is whispering on his phone, occasionally slamming his hands on the top of the car to fix it when it stops. the engine is dying, tommy thinks blankly. he’s not sure of course, boffy was more of a car guy than tommy thinks he’ll ever be, but boffy talked enough about cars and had enough books on them that tommy knows that when the engine makes the bad noise, something bad is going to happen. tommy stays silent though, the shitty guy and his shitty car can choke, but the guy abruptly stops the car in front of a large building. it’s a school and tommy wants to laugh at the cliche. he doesn’t laugh, because the guy nearly drops him onto the rocky concrete from how hard he drags tommy out of the car. it’s a van now that tommy’s looking, which is even more funny until the guy knocks him on the head with a small gun. tommy hisses at the pain, and snaps his teeth at the man. he recoils slightly before dragging tommy into the building.

it looks abandoned, which kinda sucks because he would’ve liked some company other than glasses man. the man is typing on his phone, glancing over at a tied up tommy every now and again to make sure that he hasn’t moved from his spot in the chair. tommy starts to bang his head against the metal filing cabinets, an obnoxious clanging noise ringing out through the room.

“stop it.” tommy continues.

“stop it, i swear to god.” tommy slams his head against it really hard this time, ignoring the pain seeping though him to give a look at the man.

“oh my fucking-” the man stomps over to him, and tommy winces at the sound, the headache finally catching up to him. the man rips the bandana from tommy’s mouth and tommy takes a deep breath in. he then spits on the floor next to the mans feet, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. the man draws back his foot to kick at tommy and the teen scrambles back. he’s not as prideful as boffy, so he’s able to beg for mercy a bit.

“woah woah woAH! okay, calm down big man, your bandana tasted like shit okay. was just tryna get it out of my mouth!” tommy’s voice slightly cracks, but he holds eye contact with the man. he rolls his eyes and mumbles something to the other person on the phone, but his foot has been pulled back and he allows tommy to stabilize himself as he sits up. the man hangs up, and the silence after the end call tone had rung out was nearly unbearable.

“so...” tommy drawls out, long and obnoxious. glasses guy lets out a heaving sigh, throwing his head back and bumping it against the wall in exasperation. 

“i’m tommy, big t, big man, t mon-”

“i know who you are, shut the fuck up.” tommy recoils, eyes wide. he blinks a couple times, starin at the round as the man goes back to typing on his phone. while he tries to ignore tommy, it's hard as tommy stares right at him. the man shakes his head, 

“jack.” tommy makes a move to elaborate, to give him a last name and the man, jack, snorts. he smacks tommy’s hands away and sits on the other side of the room. now tommy could try and scoot over, even with his legs tied up, but he really was not in the mood and jack wouldn’t talk to him anyway. he attempts to get comfortable, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. he’s tired and his eyes hurt and he’s starting to think that this isn’t going to be a regular day. he blanks out, only hearing the sound of a door softly shutting on the other side of the room before he goes to sleep.

-

the best part about this stupid apocolypse was murder. the second best part was not going to school. so when the tire tracks lead to a former highschool in the area, boffy wants to scream. and cry. he’ll probably do both when he walks closer and sees the sheer size of the building. he crouches down and bangs his fist on the ground, dramatically fake crying until a zombie gets too close and he has to drop the act and shoot the guy. he examines the reanimated corpse, now a normal corpse, closely. he looks to his left and right, scanning for other people or zombies in the area. no one’s around. he pulls a small hatchet from the side pocket of his backpack and slams it down on the corpse’s wrist. there is no blood, thankfully, and boffy pockets the hand into his front pocket. it’s gonna be so funny when he finds tommy, and he’s sure the other boy will thank him for the hand. 

walking through the gates of the school, boffy gets a bit more serious, putting the axe back into place and leaving his finger comfortably on the trigger. he pulls up his face mask, and scans the area. there’s cars that have pulled in from the other direction, and people are exiting them. boffy slits his eyes, _fuck,_ he thinks, _thats gonna be a problem._ none of them are tommy but it doesn’t stop boffy from wanting a closer look. there’s a woman in front, pink hair and average build, knife strapped to her leg. there’s a large group of men behind her, two of which vaguely familiar. tall, muscled pink haired man with a handgun and a lanky twitchy teenager, a black and white medical mask on his face, similar to boffys. he’s seen them around before, raiding supplies from nearby military and red cross drops, and boffy’s kept his distance. there’s a woman and man behind the group, chatting lightheartedly. the woman is obscured by the man’s tall form, his neon green hair catching the sun at various angles. they look threatening, as while only a few of them look to be armed with guns, there is strength in numbers. numbers that boffy and tommy don’t have and hadn’t had for a long time. boffy needs to be stealthy and extremely lucky to pull this off, and he’s neither of those two things. 

it’ll probably work out anyway, it usually does. he waits until the group piles inside and locks their cars and doors before hopping onto the low roof of the school and climbing until he’s at the very highest point on the fifth floor. he smashes the window and hops in. the floor looks to be mostly storage and unused rooms, and since he can’t hear any thumping footsteps leading up to him, he takes his sweet time finding a vent and crawling into it. he shuts the vent behind him, wincing slightly at the shards of glass on the floor that he can see through the slits. the gun held tightly in his hand clanks against the metal vent and he shoves it into one of his many pockets. the severed hand in his pocket weighs him down slightly and as he pauses to fix it and maybe put it into his backpack, he stares down through small air windows in the vent’s bottom to the rooms below him. the pink haired woman is climbing up the stairs, occasionally glancing behind her suspiciously. boffy glares down at her, a bad feeling seeping through his gut. she slips into a room across the hall, a man with 3D glasses opening up the door for her before swiftly closing it behind them. in the few moments where the door was open just barely, a muffled shout could be heard. 

boffy snorts. _bingo_ he thinks to himself as he catches a glimpse of red and white through the blinds on the window leading into the classroom. he, as quietly as he can, unhinges the vent cover a foot ahead of him. the vent slightly wobbles as he leans forward, not used to one of it’s boards being missing. he crawls out, dropping onto the ground with as much grace and silence as he can. he peeks through the blinds of the window, looking at the distracted duo in front of tommy. tommy’s eyes catch his as tommy looks around frantically, and his eyes narrow as if to say, _‘what the fuck are you waiting for asshole?’_ boffy shakes his head, looking around dramatically before pointing to himself mockingly. _’me?’_ he says with his body language and tommy looks like he’s this close to jumping out the window. boffy laughs to himself out loud, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle it. he walks leisurely over to the door, taking his sweet time as tommy looks more and more ready to kill him as he follows boffy’s form through the blinds with his eyes. 

boffy slams himself into the door and he can hear the conversation halt. they make no move to open the door for him, so boffy decides to open the door wide open for himself. he hears the man hiss at the woman as they get into a defense position,

“niki.. you were supposed to lock the door.”

“yes jack, i know that.”

“then why the fuck is he in here niki?”

“well _jack_ ,” she hisses out with anger, and the man, jack probably, winces at her tone as she grabs his gun and takes a shot at boffy, who easily evades it. boffy raises his hands in surrender, tutting at the both of them. he attempts to slip by narrowly, but the man pins him up against the wall. he’s strong, doesn’t look it but that might just be boffy’s stereotype of bald people. tommy makes a noise behind boffy and he can basically hear the rolling of the boys eyes and the insults to his intelligence from across the room. well, he never said he was good at being stealthy and sneaky, in fact he said the opposite, so tommy can’t really blame him.

tommy scoots over, able to move without restraint in the chaos of the room, the kidnapping duo both trying to interrogate boffy and keep it down so their friends don’t come up and see them harassing two children. tommy slams his knees into the back of niki’s, forcing the woman to fold in on herself. jack’s distracted, so boffy slams the hilt of his gun into the other’s side and rips tommy up off the ground as the other two stabilize themself. they’re not the best fighters, boffy notes as he removes tommys binds. too used to fighting zombies, slow and very bad at fighting back. zombies, boffy thinks and his eyes widen. he lets out a laugh as tommy kicks the two adults back onto the ground to keep them there, and tommy turns to him quizzically. he brings the severed hand out of his pocket and holds it out to tommy, and while tommy processes the zombie hand, boffy glances down at the people on the ground. niki, the pink haired short woman, looks up at him in rage but jack looks like he’s going to be sick at the sight of the severed hand. a healer, boffy thinks, not used to being outside and fighting stuff. tommy clears his throat, and boffy snaps back to him. tommy’s half way out the window, inspecting the zombie hand he took from boffy.

“big b. what the fuck is this?” 

“you uh,” tommy stares into him, and the room is absolutely silent, “looked like you need a hand.” tommy looks fully unamused and ready to kill boffy but jack, still on the floor, barks out a laugh and niki slams her elbow into his stomach so fast that he chokes on it. boffy shoots a thumbs up to jack,

“thanks man.”

“yeah no i hate you but that was pretty funny.” niki elbows him again, and boffy smiles at him under the mask before hopping out the window with tommy. niki and jack drag themselves off the ground, and boffy wonders why they didn’t fight more. and then tommy bites back a shriek as he lands not even three feet under the window onto a lower roof and boffy understands. they didn’t let them go because they were done with tommy, they let them go because they were _done_ with _tommy_. done with what they were doing to tommy. boffy scoops the other boy up, and plops tommy onto his back. 

“hold on.” he grunts, and tommy does, but not before slapping him upside the head and blowing air into his ear. boffy slams his head back, his hood softening the blow for only him and tommy whines about something or other. boffy scales down the building and as boffy treks back to their home, they have a conversation.

“what did you do to have them, y’know, kidnap and beat you” boffy asks bluntly, and while he’s not usually out of the loop or wrong, he feels like he’s missing something as he feels tommy tense on his back. tommy wriggles out of his grip, dropping onto the ground. he walks, albeit very wobbly but still walking. tommy’s not usually this tense, he can usually bounce back and answer the most personal of questions. which is why it’s such a shock when tommy chokes out some words, trying his best to sound unaffected and failing miserably.

“i don’t- i- listen i-” tommy stumbles and stammers over his words, his unaffected facade cracking and shattering easily.

“i don’t know.” he whispers, and boffy feels the usually silent part of his mind that cares so much about tommy wailing at the tiny voice the boy has. “i don’t remember what i did. i don’t know who she was, or he was, or why they thought i was lying and boffy-” he breaks, crouching down on the ground as sobs rack his body. boffy hesitates, he can’t deal with crying people, he’s never seen tommy like this and he can’t handle it, but he shakes his head and muscles through comfort. 

“i promise i’m not lying. believe me, i would never lie.” tommy cries into boffy’s stiff arms that are hugging him airily. boffy nods, dragging the boy back into his arms and holding him like a child. he almost laughs at the comparison, but tommy looks like his tears have tired him out and the walk home will be so much easier if tommy is asleep. boffy doesn’t think he minds not knowing tommy’s history. tommy doesn’t know much of his past, only what he saw and was told during the field trip, and even then he doesn’t know what happened while they split. boffy doesn’t know tommy’s old history and tommy doesn’t know his and maybe one day they will have to talk about it. maybe one day they will sit down on the comfortable bed they share and talk about who they were before this and who they knew and what had happened to them, but today is not that day. and tonight is not that night. the night is vaguely familiar as boffy tucks himself into bed and tommy comes in moments later, quiet and barely awake. while they stay far from each other in sleep, boffy preferring the warmth of the inside that faces the door and tommy preferring the open coolness of the window side, their pinkies still link in sleep. it’s a promise to each other, to be there for each other and to not let that whole kidnapping thing happen again.

  
when tommy wakes up in the morning, first like usual, he makes breakfast. he cleans up the broken window and the mess and signs of struggle with a straight face and with a joke and a laugh when boffy walks in groggy and tired and hungry. when boffy leaves in the afternoon, he brings tommy with him under the guise of a new drop near the museum that he wants them both to loot, and they laugh through the day. tommy gnaws at the zombie hand that boffy had found, as boffy mimics throwing up and they talk about the ethics of tommy eating zombie. tommy’s point is that it’s not cannibalism because it’s a zombie. boffy says that it used to be a human. tommy points out that it _used_ to be a human, and now it’s not, so it's fine. boffy fakes throwing up and tommy makes a show of chomping through the hand to piss him off. it’s a good day, and when yesterday looms over them threateningly, they shoot it with a handgun and smash it’s skull in with a bat. it’s a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey lol comment and kudos pls and also follow me on [tumblr](https://puffychuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
